


Sweet Sixteen

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake is made to see how like Mickey he really is.





	Sweet Sixteen

Blake living in the Milkovich-Gallagher home wasn’t without its bumps in the road for the first few weeks. The place was barely big enough for three adults. But they worked something out and Blake was now sharing Yev’s room, sleeping on a fold-out bed on the opposite wall to where the boy he couldn’t quite organise his feelings for slept. 

 

Yev had made moving on from his botched kiss ridiculously easy. He didn’t mention it and didn’t change anything about his friendship with Blake. It was like it didn’t happen, which suited Blake fine when he first moved in. It had been almost four weeks and now he was more confused than ever about Yev. Did he actually like him like _that_? Or was he just reacting to all the change in his life and clinging to the person closest to him? How did someone even begin to work this shit out?

 

Another factor was Trevor insisting that Mickey and Ian let DFS know Blake was staying with them. At first Mickey was beyond reluctant. As far as he was concerned nobody in their right mind would let him take care of a kid he wasn’t related to. Ian was the voice of reason and urged him to reach out to Trevor to get a reference that could help them keep Blake with them. 

“Anyone gonna ask me if I wanna stay?” Blake smirked across breakfast when Ian was talking to Mickey about it. 

“No.” Mickey stated and folded his arms. “We already know your track record at making decisions for yourself. We’re gonna handle it from here.”

Ian rolled his eyes and swatted Mickey on the arm. “Behave. He’s had some practice but he doesn’t always know when you’re joking.”

“Who said I was joking? The kid _lived in a van._ ” Mickey retorted. 

“Jesus Christ Mickey. You telling me you’ve never slept in some dubious places?” Ian muttered. 

“None more dubious than the Gallagher house.” 

“Alright.” Ian called an end to Mickey’s banter. “Blake? You staying?”

“Sure. But there’s gonna have to be some changes around here...”

“Oh I gotta hear this.” Mickey’s eyes widened. 

“I want my bed turned down every night. Mint on the pillow. Bacon and eggs for breakfast. Pancakes on weekends.” Blake reeled off with his expression serious but his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey growled. 

“Of course I’m staying. If you guys will have me.” Blake grinned. 

“Never in question.” Ian assured him and rose to his feet. After his dishes were rinsed he turned to Mickey, tilting his face up so he could kiss him softly. “Be home by 7. I’ll bring dinner. Love you.”

“Bye.” Mickey replied and watched as Ian ruffled Blake’s messy hair as he passed. 

“See ya Blake.”

 

The lady at DFS was a lot more helpful than Mickey expected when he turned up on a freezing cold morning a couple of days before Christmas. She took him into a room with the forms he needed to fill in and took a statement from him. 

“Get those back to me as soon as you can.” She told him with a warm smile. 

“And that’s it?” Mickey was taken aback. 

“No. But it’s a start. Really we should be rounding him up and placing him in emergency accommodation but the paperwork won’t be ready for at least a week, probably longer with the holidays, and he’s just gonna run out of there at the first opportunity. So I’m not gonna file this report until the first week in January, by which time you’ll have those forms filled out for me. Okay?” She winked. 

A smile curved Mickey’s lips up. “Okay.”

“Just know, if he gets picked up by the police for anything in the meantime he will be removed from you. And we never had this conversation today.” She added with a meaningful stare. 

“Your name won’t come into it.” Mickey promised. 

“I know it won’t. That’s why I didn’t give it to you.” She grinned and led him out. 

 

Mickey filled out the forms in his office but discovered there was some basic details he didn’t know. 

“Yo Blake?”

The youngster appeared in the doorway covered in oil marks. “Yup.”

“Fuckin hell kid. Any oil left in the car?”

“Not much. Most of it drained out when it hit the intersection though.” Blake smiled. “What’s up?”

Mickey jabbed the paperwork in front of him with his pen. “Need some details. You got any middle names?”

Blake nodded. “Two.”

“Oh la-di-fuckin-da.” Mickey smirked. 

“My full name is Blake Joseph Michael Adams.” Blake replied with his middle finger up. 

“I thought my name was a fuckin mouthful.” Mickey muttered as he filled in the box. 

“Yeah. It is.”

“Birthday?”

“December 25th.”

“What?”

“You deaf?”

“As in Christmas Day?”

“Did you skip all of school or just the days they taught you this shit?” Blake teased. 

“Your birthday is in two days and you didn’t think to tell us?” Mickey’s voice rose in annoyance. 

“Why the fuck would you care when it is?” 

“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, DUMBASS!” Mickey lost his temper and yelled at Blake. 

Blake’s usual response of sarcasm or a middle finger was lost in a cloud of confusion. His face contorted in disbelief as he processed Mickey’s words. 

The older man took a deep, calming breath before exhaling slowly. 

“We all do. Me, Ian and Yev. Why’d you think we’re filling out this fuck ton of paperwork? We’re doing this properly so nobody can come around and make you leave. Not unless you want to go. But that means you got responsibilities too. Like telling us stuff we need to know.” Mickey spoke in a rushed breath. 

Blake stared at him in utter amazement. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just think next time. You think I’m pissed...Ian’s gonna blow his fuckin top when he finds out.” Mickey grinned. 

Blake chuckled. “I can’t see Ian being angry about anything.”

“He’s a slow burner but when he loses it you know about it. It’s like 4th July with less hotdogs.” 

 

Ian stayed very calm when Mickey told him about Blake’s birthday. Too calm. 

“Hey!” Mickey slapped his arm. “You’re stoned!”

Ian giggled quietly. “Maybe a little. I got off work early and I’m not back until tomorrow night. Thought I’d relax myself.”

“Without me?” Mickey huffed. 

“You can catch up. You know fooling around stoned is the best.” Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s arms. 

“I don’t have time now, do I? I gotta find a present for Blake!”

“Any ideas?”

“Grand total of fuck all.” 

“We should ask Yev. He might know.”

 

Blake woke up on his sixteenth birthday on the sofa, where he’d fallen asleep with Yev and Mickey watching his favorite Christmas movie, Die Hard. Obviously. Ian was sneaking in quietly so Blake knew it would be around 6am. 

“Hey. Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Ian waved and shuffled softly to the kitchen. 

Blake followed him, yawning and stretching, looking for coffee. 

“Happy birthday Blake.” Ian grinned and gave him a loose hug. 

“Thanks. Good shift?”

“So many drunk people. So, so many.” Ian chuckled. “You have a good night?”

“Yeah.” Blake nodded slowly and poured his coffee. 

“Mickey fall asleep halfway through?”

“Not even that long, man.”

They both laughed quietly so they didn’t wake the others. 

“Mickey said that you guys go to your family for dinner...” Blake said nervously. 

“We do. It’s kinda chaotic. But fun. You okay with loud noises and lots of people?”

“Me?” Confusion was etched on Blake’s face. “You want me to go?”

Ian’s face fell. “Of course. You thought we would leave you here? Blake, you’re one of us now. Mickey’s over the moon he’s got back up against my crazy family!”

“Oh.” Blake blushed. 

“You know, I think Mickey likes that you’re a little like him. He thinks Yev is just like me and I dunno if that irritates him sometimes. But you’re the balance.” Ian confided with a soft smile as he sipped the camomile tea that would help him wind down before he grabbed a couple of hours sleep. 

Blake’s face was warm but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I gotta sleep.” Ian yawned and squeezed Blake’s shoulder as he passed. “See you soon.”

 

Yev sat next to Blake at the extended dinner table in Ian’s family home. When Ian mentioned the words ‘chaotic’ and ‘lots of people’ Blake hadn’t quite pictured the scene in front of him. It was beyond chaos. It was pandemonium. 

“Dad still struggles with it sometimes. He’s not great with crowds.” Yev whispered in Blake’s ear. 

“Why does he do it?”

“For Pops. He loves him. That’s what you do.” Yev shrugged. 

Blake got swept along with the eating, drinking and chatting with the strangers that had welcomed him like he was just another member of the brood. He was a new face but nobody paid any greater attention to him than they did Yev. It was liberating. 

 

They kept Blake’s birthday gifts back until they had gone home in the evening. Ian lit candles on a shop-bought cake and him and Yev sang to him. Mickey refused firmly to sing but did snap some photos of the moment for posterity. Blake opened his gifts from Mickey and Ian first. The largest wrapped package was a new pair of skinny jeans. The softer package contained two new t-shirts, one plain white and the other a black Metallica shirt. The smallest package was a book about restoring vintage cars. Blake was overwhelmed and trying not to allow the tears to leak from his eyes. 

“Thank you.” He croaked thickly. 

“You’re welcome.” Mickey told him and went to get a knife to cut the cake. 

Blake opened his gift from Yev and grinned when he saw it was the latest version of Grand Theft Auto. “Thanks man. This is awesome!”

“Don’t even think about playing it without me.” Yev demanded with a smile.  

 

It was late when Ian and Mickey headed off to bed. Ian was exhausted after his night shift and long day. Blake and Yev played video games for a while before also getting ready for bed. Yev came out of the bathroom and Blake was waiting to go in. He smiled warmly at the birthday boy and stepped closer to him. He cupped Blake’s face in his hands before leaning in slowly and kissing him gently. He didn’t want to spook Blake. It only lasted a few seconds and he pulled away, smiling shyly. 

“Happy birthday Blake.” He whispered softly and padded away to the bedroom, leaving Blake staring after him in stunned silence. He brushed his teeth and went to the room he shared with Yev, who was now tucked up in bed with his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face. Blake crashed out in his own bed thinking about how this had been his best birthday in a very long time. 

 

 


End file.
